rsps_firebladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inagame Rules
Ingame rules for everyone who plays Fire-Blade's. 1# No offensive language. 2# No outside Fire-Blade's trading. (So no real world cash or items/accounts from other games also.) 3# Dont advertise you'r own server, and always ask premission to one of the owners if you would like to advertise something on our foruns/server. 4# No spamming. 5# No password,account,bank PIN or item scamming. 6# No duping. If you dound any duped items on the ground or someone gave them to you give them to Owner Blade or Owner Link as fast as possible We chekk meny account banks of players everyday and we dont want to bann the wrong user for item duping. Offering: We reccomend you to ignore the players who offer you duped items, please write down their username's and we will ban them as fast as possible. drops: If they drop these items on the ground... well you can't realy do anything about it,to save you'r account it would be the best option to just leave the items on the floor and write down the username of the duper. detecting duped items: well you can't... thats one of the big problems,but if you find someone walking with 1000(1k) Armadyl Godswords. then you can be pretty sure its a duper,please write down their name and report it to any member of our staff. 7# Buying/Sharing or selling accounts. Mostly we dont care if you share an acc for any personal reasons,but dont come to me if it is hacked/scammed. 8# No staff impersonation. Dont pretend to be staff member. 9# No encouraging others to break the rules. 10# No discrimination. Any kind whether based on another player's race,nationality,gender,sexual orientation or religious beliefs. 11# No threatening another player,or bullying of any kind. 12# No asking for staff position,even if you know they are available. 13# No using any bots or Third-Party software. 14# No safespotting on monsters. Remember if there arent any Owners online then the member of highest staff rank is ALWAYS incharge. You can go to them with any kind of problem(in-game problems) If you prefer to go to the real owners with you'r problems you can always pm Owner Link or Owner Blade on forums. Moderator rules. It has exactly all the rules of above but i also added a few mod ones. Some rules '-Dont abuse you'r powers tewards to any player,staff member or maybe a tree:D...' '-Dont pk with you'r mod items --DONT--' I take this rule very serious. if you use those items to killsomeone you wil probbobly get demoted without any warnings or maybe even banned. '-You can ask for passwords for an account chek ofcourse.' But you can't make them to. players have rights allso. Ofcourse you have to in some cases,like a duper. (wich you almost know for sure.) And always remember: Being a staff doesent mean you can't hav funn,ofcourse you can train,earn money and go pking all the time. But if there is anyone who is breaking rules you have to do something about it. Administrator rules. '-Dont help players killing npc's with you'r overpowerd ring/santa hat.' This wount be fair to the players you dont help. Also it makes obitaining items very easy,and it would ruin the game and econoly of the game. '-Dont lagg the server by useing ::pnpc to much or transvering into a kbd(king black dragon) all the time.' '-Put any proof you have of someone abusing the rules wich you have banned.' '-Dont pk as NPC.' If you see any kind of abusing in the rules then please report it ingame,at forums or in a private message. We hope you will follow the rules. Thanks For You'r Attention, Fire-Blade's Staff Team.